<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A meet and greet with Ibuki by Sealpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347399">A meet and greet with Ibuki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato'>Sealpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Meet and Greets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending yet another amazing concert from the one and only Ibuki Mioda, you get a chance to win a meet and greet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A meet and greet with Ibuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short story I wrote for my friend, because we all need a bit of wholesome Ibuki content in our lives sometimes :)<br/>Just for clarification, the cursive parts are the reader's thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you all for the good vibes! Ibuki loves you! Goodbye and rock on!!”<br/>
With those words, Ibuki’s concert came to an end. The crowd went wild with cheers and applause. I joined in on that wholeheartedly as she made her way back behind the curtains, blowing air kisses to the public in the process.<br/>
<br/>
<em>This concert has been such a rush! There’s nothing quite like Ibuki’s music and personality. She definitely knows how to keep everyone hyped up!</em></p>
<p>The adrenalin coursing through my body had barely started to wind down, but it came rushing back to me all over again when all of a sudden, Ibuki jumped back on stage with a loud “SIKE! Ibuki is back!”<br/>
The entire crowd jumped up and cheered once again.“IBUKI! IBUKI!”<br/>
<br/>
She did a cartwheel and as soon as she stood on two feet again, she grabbed the microphone.<br/>
“I have one more surprise before I go. One lucky fan will get an exclusive meet and greet, right here, right now!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>A meet and greet with Ibuki? That…that would be a dream come true! </em></p>
<p>Ibuki untied the pink scarf she was wearing and threw it towards the giant flock of people in front of her. “CATCH!!”</p>
<p>I looked up to try and see where it would be falling, but the bright spotlights on the ceiling made it impossible to see much. I closed my eyes and put my arms into the air, hoping for the best…<br/>
After a short moment that felt like forever, I felt soft fabric touch the palm of my hand. I quickly grabbed hold of it and opened my eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is…this is Ibuki’s scarf! I really caught it? I did??</em>
</p>
<p>“Congratulaationnnns! You are the winner!”<br/>
Ibuki was pointing right at me, her smile cute and cheerful as always. Without a warning, the people around me lifted me off the ground and started cheering for me.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe this is happening I am crowdsurfing towards the stage and I am really going to talk to her in person oh my god what do I do oh my god.</em>
</p>
<p>Before I knew it, I was standing right next to my idol. On stage. In a giant concert hall filled to the brim with people. I had to pinch my arm to double check I wasn’t dreaming. My hand slightly shaking, I offered the scarf back to her.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, thanks a bunch, but don’t worry about it! You can keep that one! Ibuki has plenty of spares! What’s your name?”<br/>
I mumbled my name into the microphone she held in front of me.<br/>
“Hmm…I like it! Yep! That’s a good name!” She put the microphone back on the stand and grabbed my hand.</p>
<p><em>Ohmygod. </em>I felt blood rushing to my face.<br/>
<br/>
She lifted my hand up in the air and bowed for the crowd, making me go along with it.<br/>
“Alright, that’s it for now, we are going backstage! Thank you all once again for coming, I had so much fun! See ya next time! Be there or be square!!”</p>
<p>Ibuki let go of my hand and cheerfully skipped towards the stage exit. I followed right behind her, even though that wasn’t an easy task because my legs were shaking.<br/>
The rush of standing on stage was something I wasn’t prepared for at all. Not to mention that I was about to have a meet and greet with THE Ibuki Mioda!<br/>
<br/>
We passed through a short hallway before we reached some sort of lounge. There were several security guards around, I felt their gazes poking against my back. But besides that, the atmosphere was really nice.<br/>
The walls were purple and there were orange couches positioned in a circle around a low table with snacks. There even was a minibar. Music was playing through the speakers, just quietly enough to not get in the way of any conversation.<br/>
I recognized the tune immediately, it was Ibuki’s recent hit song “I Wanna Touch Something Smelly Right Now So Tell Me Where The Nearest Garbage Dump Is.”</p>
<p>Ibuki grabbed an M&amp;M from the snack table, threw it up in the air and caught it perfectly with her mouth, then jumped onto one of the couches. She got comfy like she owned the place, lying down with both her legs draped over the armrest.<br/>
“Welcome to Ibuki’s crib! Have a seat!”<br/>
<br/>
I sat down on the couch opposite of her, still beaming with excitement. She continued speaking.<br/>
“I really like this concert hall, it may even be my favorite. The people here are suuper sweet! The energy of the crowd is always out of this world!  And this lounge is the perfect place to chill at after a concert!<br/>
But…it does get kinda lonely on my own. It hasn’t been very long since I started my solo career, and I still kind of have to get used to it I guess.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>That’s right, Ibuki used to be part of a girl group. I’d almost forgotten it, because her solo music is so different.</em> <em>She sounded pretty serious just now…I hope she doesn’t regret her decision.</em></p>
<p>“…But that’s why I wanted to host this meet and greet! Great job out there on stage by the way, partner!”<br/>
She was lying upside down on the couch at this point. She pointed two finger guns at me and winked.<br/>
<br/>
“Th-thank you!” I uttered. “The concert was really great! Your new album is definitely my favorite so far.”<br/>
“Alllright, that’s what I like to hear!” She exclaimed as she sat up straight again. This girl clearly couldn’t sit still for more than five seconds.<br/>
<br/>
“So anyway, we still have a few hours before we have to get outta here. Let’s hang out! Maybe we can even become friends! Ibuki would like that!”</p>
<p>The moment she said that, I knew that this was going to be a day I would never, ever forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>